In comparator type circuits for non-volatile memories or the like, nulling of mismatch between devices is typically lost or destroyed during comparison phases. This impacts the performance of the comparator and reduces the ability of the comparator to sense data accurately and reliably.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.